Blue Cheese? Oh, Please!
by WhiteLadyDragon
Summary: This is a silly poem I wrote for the Sonic gang about a Sunday lunch. It's the first piece for Sonic The Hedgehog. Warning: it's stuffed with nonsense!


**_Disclaimer: _I do not, and never have, possess ownership of any/ all fictional entities featured in this segment. They properly belong to Sega. I just rent them for the entertainment of myself and others. **

* * *

**Hey! Today I thought about expanding my horizons on fan-fiction writing. So, how 'bout over here, where everybody is a cute, fuzzy, super-powered animal? I like animals. **

**And what better way to open up to a new ocean of fictions than to write a poem? Not just any poem, either. A poem that tells a short story. There is poetry like that, don't you know. Be warned: it's a gold mine...of nonsense. **

**I don't mind criticism. No, really. I insist. Everyone knows that some criticism, on my skills, can assist (Well, I'll be! I rhymed! We haven't even begun yet.) **

**

* * *

****_"BLUE CHEESE? OH, PLEASE!"_**

You know Cream's nothing without her Cheese,

Her eyes lose their glitter, her bunny heart's not at ease.

So you can only expect, at lunch one Sunday,

When Cream's little chao was hidden away,

That the young one was distraught, drowning in grief,

All could see by the fat tears that stained her fuzzy cheeks.

A concerned familiar, the pink 'hog Amy Rose,

Placed a hand on Cream's tiny shoulder and proposed,

"Worry not, Cream! Don't you fret, don't you cry!

We'll track down Cheese, or we'll try and die!"

Of course, most of the lot squirmed at that last word,

But the twin-tailed fox pup, Tails, when he heard,

Propelled to the girls and declared, "Yeah! I'm there!

It'll be okay, Cream! He couldn't have gone far!"

So the trio began the search party, here was how it'd be:

Amy poked around shore, Tails poked in the trees,

While poor Cream, on her tippy-toes, called, "Oh, please!

Wherever you are, please come back, Cheese!"

After two awful hours (or was it three or four?),

Cream threw her paws in the air: "I can take no more!

What if Cheese was chao-napped by Dr. Eggman,

And being held for ransom somewhere, like in Amsterdam?"

Somewhere in the background, I thought I heard a sigh

From Knuckles: "Man, then Cheese is one lucky guy."

Then Tails, the pup with two eyes keen,

Caught a glimpse of something most queer, before unseen:

For at a picnic table, Vector the old croc,

Sat with a sandwich in between his claws.

But in between those two slices of rye bread,

Tails thought he could see a squirmy, wormy..._head! _

"VECTOR! WAIT!"

Tails made an outcry,

As he zipped head-on,

Over Vec's head did he fly.

"HEY!" the croc protested,

Though it was in vain,

As the fox snatched the snack,

To turn to Cream once again.

"CHEESE!" the bunny squealed,

As she squeezed the teeny chao,

All sticky with mustard,

The only question was how?

"Shame on you, Vector," Amy Rose's finger wagged.

"Have you any idea of the trouble we've had?

Why, you almost ate our little buddy Cheese!

How could you? I mean really, _please!"_

Vector hung his large, green head in shame:

"Oh gee, I'm sorry, may I explain?

Charmy here had eaten the last slice of it,

And everybody knows no sandwich is good without it.

When I spotted this thing, this chao you call Cheese,

I thought maybe, just maybe, it was made of..._bleu cheese." _

"Bleu cheese? Oh, please! You gave us such a fright!"

As you can imagine, Vector was not too bright.

But to Cream, all that mattered was that Cheese lived,

And that he was sorry, she could easily forgive.

Though there was still another trouble burdening her mind,

As there was another chao she had yet to find:

"But then...where's Chocola?" she asked innocently,

Vector only shrugged and replied, "Don't look at me."

When out of the blue, sped Sonic the blue 'hog,

Rubbing his tummy, he obliviously called,

"Later, everyone! That was some Sunday lunch!

'Specially the chocola-te on which I got to munch!"

**_END?? _**

* * *

**_Yes, I know it was stupid. But everyone who is familiar with my work: you know me, I write mostly on imagination and impulse. To anyone who is not...hello! _**


End file.
